The present invention relates to golf training devices and more specifically to a golf-training device, which removably attaches to a golf club and helps teach proper club alignment and resulting swing.
Many golf training devices are available in the market today. Golfers are always interested in improving their score. Since more than forty percent of the strokes in a typical round of golf are made with the putter, it behooves the golfer to improve alignment and accuracy when putting the ball towards the hole. The present device provides a unique way to do just that.